<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amore by ayobaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371927">amore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayobaby/pseuds/ayobaby'>ayobaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, i stand by that, karma is the devil, korosensei reminds me of a teacher of mine, romance!, shits fucking weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayobaby/pseuds/ayobaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ i'll dance with the devil ]</p><p>this is also on wattpad! i thought i should put it on ao3 too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                         𝗗𝗔𝗬 𝗢𝗡𝗘 — 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗱𝘂𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻</p><p>she was late. again. [name] hadn't intended to stay up all night, absorbed in her latest discovery.  it was only when the clock struck to remind her that 4am had somehow creeped up that she reluctantly paused the episode and decided to catch a couple hours of sleep. the alarm didn't do its sole task of waking her up and here she was, cursing the heavens above. her mother had waved her off, clearly amused. the tedious climb up the mountain seemed to increase by a tenfold — or maybe that was because she was sleep deprived? whatever the reason, it was annoying.</p><p>"shut up." she harshly whispered to her stomach. [name] was in too much of a rush to grab anything to eat and she wasn't some anime schoolgirl running around with toast in her mouth. if she actually attempted that, she'd probably choke. at last, the rundown e-class building appeared into sight. it was a blessing. though she was still late. the octopus became annoying when you were late more than three times in a row. suppressing a groan at the near future, she marched forward, only to yelp as a hard surface made contact with her head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! YOU PRICK, DO YOU HIDE OUT HERE EVERYDAY TO TARGET INNOCENT GIRLS LIKE ME?!" upon hearing her screams, the red-headed boy also known as the devil began to chuckle. </p><p>"innocent? don't make me laugh! the next thing you know, you'll be claiming nagisa's secretly a girl. never bought him as a boy in the first place though . . ." they both ignored the indignant "HEY!" that followed afterwards (how did nagisa even hear that?). [name] squinted her eyes and inspected the rectangle carton lying on the ground. "strawberry milk? you drink that?" karma akabane gave her a blank stare before his face split into a mocking smile. "i had no idea you could read!" "shut up." a silence fell over them for a couple of moments but it wasn't awkward. then she found the courage to speak up. "can i have it?" he didn't reply immediately. "i don't know, can you?" this boy was irritating. very irritating.</p><p>[name] moved to flick karma on the forehead who dodged at the last second and began to trudge her way towards the school building, ignoring the searing gaze of a very amused redhead burning into her back. she was met by nagisa, a short blue-haired boy who was very feminine in appearance but definitely NOT a girl. he gave her a small smile and walked with her to the classroom. "what was that all about?" he asked. "that demon threw a milk carton at me. the fucking NERVE!" nagisa sweatdropped as [name] yelled. when they entered the classroom, the octopus (also referred to as koro-sensei by the other students but she had yet to give in) waddled over to them. "ms [lastname]! this is the fifth time you've been late this week!" he seemed irritated though his face remained yellow. </p><p>she stared ahead blankly. the octopus' face slowly turned red as she continued to drown him out. "[name]! are you even listening?" this time, she looked him in the eye, entertaining him with a challenging expression. koro-sensei sighed and melodramatically draped one of his many tentacles over his poor excuse of a forehead. "looks like i have to give you detention!" he sounded way too gleeful for [name]'s taste. she barely moved an inch. the prospect of detention didn't bother her much. the only thing that would is if— "so you and karma are scheduled for detention tomorrow! after school, don't be late! now take a seat, class is about to begin. a new day to fill our brains with endless knowledge!" the octopus ran off, his signature laugh following him. nagisa (who she'd conveniently forgotten) sweatdropped and tentatively patted her shoulder. he then left to sit in his seat, a bit eager to get away from her. nobody blamed him. she looked murderous and if looks would kill, koro-sensei would be long gone.</p><p>the next day, [name] trudged up the mountain. she had gotten a decent night's rest and her mother had dropped her off so she wasn't late. what a relief. and what a <b>pain</b>. oh lord, now she sounded like saiki kusuo. her peaceful one to one session with herself didn't last long as, just like yesterday, a hard surface made contact with her head. she looked up, ready to attempt to beat the shit out of karma, only to find nobody. there was no devil leering at her, waiting for her to explode. just trees and trees and trees. shrugging, [name] grabbed the carton and pocketed it. strawberry milk tasted good and she'd be a fool to just leave it lying there. if karma wanted it back, he could come fetch it from her himself. he was getting a bit lazy, the extra effort would do him some good. the day droned on as usual: koro-sensei getting mad she refused to call him by that name, nagisa wearily holding her back from bashing terasaka's head in, her and kaede gushing over pudding, rio convincing her to pull a prank on maehara, etc.</p><p>but when the time to go home arrived and the students around her began to eagerly pack their belongings, she could only pout and sigh. "i'm sure he won't keep you for that long!" isogai attempted to console her. [name] gave him a weak smile and silently thanked him for trying. in the space of five minutes, karma had vanished somewhere and when she grabbed the strawberry milk carton she'd claimed from her bag, she noticed his absence. the octopus looked excited. 'ah, i want to go home!' she whined to herself. for the next few minutes, her thoughts preoccupied her, allowing her to miss the green stripes flashing on her teacher's face. when the classroom door was flung open, she jolted and flatly regarded the boy standing in the doorway.</p><p>"where have you been?" the question was light and polite but they all knew she was digging at him. he smirked lazily and flapped his hand. "oh, just got caught up in some stuff." the urge to sneer was surprisingly overwhelming. her grip on the milk carton tightened as he sat down next her but to her pleasant surprise, he pulled out a carton from his jacket and stabbed his straw through the small hole. "you can drink that, you know. i got it for you," karma commented causally. he was watching her from the corner of his eye and to say it was amusing to see [name]'s face display different shades of red was an understatement. the girl had always tried to seclude herself, cut her emotions off, but they broke through and he loved it when that happened. she was touched, to say at the very least. she remembered the first time rio had asked if he would bring her one and he'd refused, claiming she could do it herself. and now, he had bought and handed her a milk carton. handed? gave? whatever.</p><p>koro-sensei had somehow been forgotten. his weird laugh bounced off the walls of the classroom and it was grating to karma's ears but he endured it. "karma, m'boy! never thought you'd be so bold!" that was a lie. [name] stared at the milk carton in her hands. she could already feel the tonnes of severe regret that would weigh her down after this. the girl inhaled deeply and squeezed the carton tightly. karma immediately straightened up, alarmed. "[name]whatdoyouthinkyou'redoing—" he was cut off by the carton, inevitably, bursting. koro-sensei sat quietly, not missing the look of despair on [name]'s face which soon moulded into something unreadable. she turned to look karma in the eye, all traces of red gone. "i don't need leftovers." karma could only stare at her, aghast. "that wasn't a leftover—" the redhead began hastily and was cut off straight away.</p><p>"hey, asshole. you were carrying four cartons yesterday. one that you THREW at me, one that you drank yourself and another two you kept in that blazer of yours. and how the fuck did you even manage to— i appreciate the thought but if it's not fresh, i don't want it." and with that, she stormed out of the classroom, taking care to kick her way through the poor excuse of a building. karma turned to face the octopus, whose face had turned a light blue with liquid streaming out of his beady eyes. "my otp!" he wailed. it was a disturbing sight. "you must fix this, karma m'boy!" he declared suddenly and, thank the lord, he had stopped 'crying'. the boy stared at his teacher for a total amount of fifteen seconds before raising his hands in the air. "sorry sensei, i couldn't come up with a solution. guess i'll just leave." he edged his way towards the exit but before he could embrace freedom, a cold tentacle wrapped around his waist. "not so fast! there's only one thing to do! hop upon the sensei station, young man!" "never say that again."</p><p>the next day greeted [name] like a slap on the neck. she wasn't late but dangerously close to it. reaching her classroom breathless with only two minutes to spare, it was to no one's surprise when she groaned as kataoka informed her that koro-sensei requested her presence. "bet he's created something vile again — vanilla and pickle ice cream with sautéed cherries and honey?! who on earth would eat that?! and why?!" her grumbles were amusing. she made her way to the forested area but the scent of something sweet dancing in the air made her pause. "smells like . . . no, it couldn't be . . ." she mumbled. [name]'s steady walk developed into a brisk jog and as the scent became stronger and stronger, the girl broke out into a run. after what felt like centuries of unwittingly greeting leaves and murdered trees, a picnic blanket came into view. the sight of it made her snort; it was checkered — light pink and white. on it lay a three tier fountain of strawberry milk and tiny bowls were arranged in a heart formation, made to be surrounding the fountain of delight, and were filled to the brim with fresh strawberries, strawberry wafers and what appeared to be strawberry oatmeal bars? she shrugged it off and began debating whether she should just dive right into the fountain when a familiar redhead stepped out of the bushes.</p><p>he was holding a bouquet of white tulips. "are you going to propose? i'm too young to get married." [name] blurted out. karma gave her an amused look and shook his head. "no, i want you to forgive me. that's one of the meanings of these flowers. i think." sighing, she gently lifted the bouquet into her arms. "yada will be pleased to see these . . . but thank you kindly, sir satan. now stand aside, you're in the way of the only love story that matters." he stepped aside and watched as she drank the entire fountain in only a few minutes. a smirk rested on his face. "quite  thirsty, are you?" [name] didn't even spare him a glance. up in the trees, koro-sensei rested quite comfortably in a bird's nest far too small for him, camera in hand. "nfufufufu." he giggled, snapping pictures at every angle he could reach. "now, THIS is a bird's eye view! simply lovely!"</p><p>he didn't seem to share the same sentiment when an eagle dragged him off towards the sun.</p><p>                                                                                                 𝗳𝗶𝗻.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>